


Things I Need to Say

by 38leticia



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Hurt Mike, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Harvey, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/38leticia/pseuds/38leticia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bad day at the office for Harvey when he received the surprise of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please Bring Back What Once Was Mine

It was well in the evening when Benjamin returned from his toilet break. He resumed his position in front of his many computers and began to conduct his daily surveillance check. Whistling softly to the tune of Blackbird he began to go through cameras after cameras. His fingers were tapping rapidly on the keyboard. _It’s always the usual_ , he thought. _This is ridiculous. Daily surveillance check? What was I even thinking?_ He continued to skim through frames after frames when he noticed something amiss. He went several frames backward and then his fingers stopped midair.

“What the…”

 

xxx

 

Donna Paulsen rarely stayed late. No, scratch that, she never did. However, she found herself doing so because a certain someone needed her even though he refused to admit it. Harvey Specter. The man could be as stubborn and emotionally stunted as it gets. She knew her boss was feeling rather conflicted right then, after all he just had a pretty big argument with his associate earlier that day. Mike Ross. She had never met anyone like him before. Young, innocent, a certified genius with a bleeding heart. She realised that he was good for Harvey. She noticed the changes in his boss right after Mike Ross came into their lives. Good changes. Oh, yes. Donna paid close attention to these kinds of things. It was her job after all. So she frowned upon Harvey’s behaviour towards his associate earlier that day. She knew Harvey was having a terrible day with almost losing a big case due to the opposition pulling a surprise witness on him, however, it did not justify his behaviour towards Mike. Mike did not do anything wrong after all. He was simply following orders. Granted it was Louis’ and she knew just how much Harvey despised the man, but Louis still overviewed all the associates, including Mike.

She took a glance at his boss who was deep in his thoughts, a glass of his finest single malt at hand, staring out the window into the Manhattan cityscape. She was just about to approach him and asked how he was when the ringing of her desk phone suddenly broke through the stillness of Pearson Specter.

“Harvey Specter’s office-“

“Donna? Oh, thank God! I didn’t know who else to call!”

“Benjamin?”

“Yeah, it’s me! Look, Donna, there’s something wrong. I need you to meet me in front of the fire escape door two floors down.”

“What? Benjamin, what’s going on?”

“There’s no time! Now, Donna!”

Benjamin had hung up before Donna even had the chance to reply. She finally got up from her chair and was about to head to the lift when Harvey’s voice broke her out of her stupor. The ringing of the phone must have piqued his curiosity.

“Donna? Why are you still here? And who called at this hour?”

“It was Benjamin from IT. He asked me to meet him in front of the fire escape door two floors down. I don’t know, Harvey. Something’s wrong. He sounded… I have a bad feeling about this.”

“I’m coming with you.”

They both rode the lift in silence. The ding of the lift brought back their focus and a frantic Benjamin greeted them when the door opened.

“What took you so long?! Come on!”

Harvey and Donna gave each other a puzzled look but they followed him nonetheless.

“Benjamin! Slow down! What the hell is going on?”

“I was going through my daily surveillance check. I figured, you know, it’s not like I’m going to find something on them anyway! So I practically flew through frames after frames because it’s always the same every single day but then I noticed something. Turns out it wasn’t something, it was someone!”

“Someone? What do you mean?”

“Mr. Specter, as I was saying, it was someone. Someone is currently lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs! Quick! Through here!”

Hearing the things that Benjamin said made Harvey and Donna even more restless. So they quickened their pace and when they finally opened the fire escape door, what they saw made their blood ran cold.

“Oh my God!”

Donna quickly kicked her Jimmy Choos off and ran down the stairs. Harvey was snapped out of his stupor when he heard Donna yelled his associate’s name. _Mike?_ When Donna rolled over the body, he could’ve sworn it was as if his heart actually stopped. It was Mike, _his_ Mike. His associate was the one lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs.

“Benjamin, call 911! Now!”

“I already called them when I was waiting for you to come down. They should be here any moment now. Oh, dear God. Is there anything we can do while we wait?”

“Mike, honey, can you hear me? Please wake up. Please.”

Harvey then came to his senses and finally ran down the stairs before he kneeled down next to his unconscious associate. He couldn’t care less about wrinkling his Armani suit right then. He just wanted Mike to wake up and tell them that everything was fine. But it wasn’t. He was angry and remorseful and scared. Angry at whoever did this, remorseful because he had snapped at Mike for nothing, and scared of the possibility of losing him.

“Mike, wake up. Please.”

He was lost in his thoughts when all of a sudden he was pulled away. The EMT finally arrived and immediately attended his associate.

“He’s non-responsive. I’ve got a weak pulse here. We’ve got to get him to the hospital stat. Everyone, move out of the way!”

“Where are you taking him?”

“Presbyterian. I’m sorry, sir, but you can’t come with us.”

Harvey nodded and he watched silently as they carried Mike away on a gurney. He then felt Donna gently grabbed his hands. He turned his head to look at her, all red-eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

“Harvey, what just happened?”

“I don’t know, Donna. I don’t know, but I have to go to him.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

“Mr. Specter? Donna? C-could you give me an update later? I’m going to stay here and go through the recorded surveillance.”

“Of course, Benjamin. Thank you.”

“Mike… H-he’s a friend. I’m going to find out who did this.”

Harvey gave him a strained smile and he let Donna led him out of the fire escape. He didn’t even realised that he was shaking until Donna tightened her grip on his hands. The ride to the hospital was tense and Harvey couldn’t help but questioned everything. _Would this happen if I hadn’t snapped at him? What if I had paid a closer attention? What were you doing there in the first place, Mike?_

“Stop. I know what you’re thinking, Harvey. None of this is your fault. Stop dwelling on ‘what ifs’ and focus on getting Mike better.”

Harvey simply squeezed her hand in return. At that point, he was too afraid to say anything. Afraid that the dam is going to break. They finally reached the hospital and Donna immediately went to work her magic. She was not sorry for giving the receptionist a hard time, trying to find out where and how Mike was. It was her job and this was Mike they’re talking about. If anyone asked, she would’ve admitted that Mike had indeed wormed his way into her heart. She’d grown fond of the pup and she’s not ashamed to admit it. One of the nurses approached them and led them to the waiting room. They were told to wait for the attending physician to give them the update on Mike. They were simply told that Mike was still in surgery and nothing more.Harvey got up from the uncomfortable chair and started to pace. He was screaming inside and his mind was filled with the worst-case scenarios.

_Surgery… Mike’s in surgery…_

Harvey was no religious person, but at that moment he prayed to whoever’s listening.

_Please bring him back… Bring him back to me…_

His mind brought him back to their stupid argument earlier that day...

 

_Harvey was pissed, in fact, he was so pissed that no one dared to come close. He marched to the bullpen in search of his associate. He found Mike hunched over his desk, doing a work that definitely didn’t come from him._

_“Mike! What the hell are you doing?”_

_“Uh, Louis gave-“_

_“Do I need to remind you that you’re my associate and not Louis’? That means you prioritise the work that I give you! Not his!”_

_“But I’ve finished the McMillan-“_

_“Shut the hell up! I don’t give a damn about what you’re going to say! If you can’t make my work top priority, maybe you should just work for Louis instead!”_

_“Harvey! What the hell is wrong with you?! You know what? Maybe I should! I’ve had enough with you questioning my priorities, my loyalty! I don’t know what else you want from me!”_

Harvey was snapped back into reality when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Harvey. Harvey! Mike’s doctor is here.”

He turned around and came face-to-face with a relatively young, tired-looking woman wearing scrubs.

“Family of Mike Ross?”

“Yes. I’m Donna Paulsen and this is Harvey Specter. We’re his next of kin.”

“I’m Dr. Amanda Welsh, Mike’s attending physician. He just got out of the OR and now he’s being moved to his room. I’ll take you there shortly. He took quite the fall. He broke his arm and has several cracked ribs. He also had a seizure so we ran a CT scan. Apparently the head trauma caused a brain hemorrhage so we needed to perform a surgery. He’s still unconscious, but stable for now. Unfortunately, I don’t know when he’s going to regain consciousness. It’s all up to him. Come, I’ll take you to his room.”

Harvey and Donna let out a breath they didn’t know they were holding. _Mike’s alive_ , he thought.

“Hey, boss? Why don’t you go first? I’ll go get us some coffee.”

He simply nodded and followed the doctor quietly. Before he knew it, the doctor announced that they’ve arrived. She then left to give him some privacy. He opened the door and saw his associate lying motionless on the hospital bed. His usually energetic, bubbly associate looked so still and fragile that it made his heart broke. He walked further into the room and took a sit next to the bed. He grabbed Mike’s cold hand and the feeling of regret resurfaced. He couldn’t help but shed some silent tears.

“Mike, please wake up. I’m so sorry. There are so many things I need to say to you. Please… Come back to me.”

Donna watched the unraveling of Harvey Specter from the slightly opened door. She cried for both men. She knew that Harvey was in love with Mike even though he himself did not realise it, and she knew that Mike felt the same way. They were both simply too oblivious. She erased any evidence of tears and quietly entered the room.

“Harvey, here. Drink this. I am going home for a while, get changed, and then I’m going to back to the office. I’m going to see if Benjamin finds anything. Call me if you need anything, okay? And let me know if there’s any progress.”

“Yeah. Okay. Thank you, Donna.”

Donna walked out of the room with a slightly rigid posture. He knew Donna well enough that this had affected her more than she ever expected. He can’t seem to down the coffee thus he set it down on the table next to him. He rested his head against Mike’s hand while kept praying for him to wake up. He figured he must had drifted off in the process because the next thing he knew he felt a twitch in his hand. He jerked his head up and saw that Mike was starting to regain consciousness. He felt overwhelmed by relief. Unfortunately his smile faded when he noticed the distress on Mike’s face. His eyes were still closed, moving rapidly behind the lids.

“Mike? Can you hear me?”

He received no response, however, the heart monitor started to beep rapidly. Harvey tried to calm him down, tried to tell him that everything’s fine then but it didn’t seem to work. He was about to call for help when Mike’s eyes flew open and he was gasping desperately for air.

“Mike! It’s me!”

Mike didn’t show any sign of calming down so Harvey did the only thing crossed his mind at that time. He gently cupped his face and pressed his forehead against Mike’s.

“Hey! Mike! Look at me! Calm down! That’s it… Good boy… Breathe...”

Mike’s breathing finally slowed down and he was snapped back to reality. He was surprised to see a pair of warm, brown eyes peering into his.

“H-harvey?”

“Sshh… I’ve got you. Everything’s fine. I’ve got you.”

“What happened? Where am I?”

“You’re in the hospital. We found you unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. God, Mike. I was so scared.”

Harvey was surprised when Mike pulled away from him.

“Why are you here, Harvey? I thought you made yourself perfectly clear when you said I should work for Louis instead of you.”

“Mike, I-“

“So, once again, why are you here?”

“I am sorry! Okay? I didn’t mean any of it! I was having a really shitty day and I took it out on everyone else, including you. I shouldn’t have done it and I’m very sorry, but I’ll be damned if I let you push me away when I just got you back!”

The expression on Mike’s face would be very much comical if it happened to be an entirely different situation, but they needed to fix this. Harvey needed to fix this. Whatever this was between them.

“Mike, I almost lost you. I can’t even remember the last time I was so afraid. Please forgive me because I can't live with myself if you don't. I need you, Mike. I-I love you.”

A gasp resounded throughout the whole room. Mike was staring at Harvey for what feels like forever with those big blue eyes of his that Harvey adored very much, but Harvey couldn’t stand the silence further.

“Please say something.”

Instead of receiving a verbal response, all of a sudden he was tugged forward and then he felt the press of soft lips against his.

“You don’t know how happy I am right now. H-harvey, I love you too.”

It felt as if a weight had just been lifted from him. He nuzzled Mike’s neck and whispered lovingly in his ear.

“I love you. So much. I can’t believe you’re really here. You came back… You came back to me.”

“I’m here, Harvey. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good. Now, I need to tell Donna that you’re awake. I’ll be back in a second.”

He left the room with a smile so wide that it made his cheeks hurt. But he didn’t care. He dialed Donna’s phone and she picked up immediately.

“Harvey? Is everything okay? How’s Mike?”

“He’s awake. Donna, he’s awake.”

“Oh, thank God. I was so scared.”

“I told him.”

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

“Finally! Took you long enough. I’m happy for you, Harvey.”

“Thank you, Donna.”

“Harvey, Benjamin… h-he found something. There’s something you need to see. But I have to warn you, Harvey. It’s bad.”

“Donna. Tell me.”

Donna’s breath got caught up in her throat. He had never heard Harvey spoke so cold.

“God damn it, Donna! I need to know!”

“The whole thing was caught on surveillance. It was Kyle. He threw Mike off the stairs, Harvey.”

His blood boiled upon hearing this. He clenched his fists so hard trying to comprehend this new information he received. How could someone do that to another person? Especially to the kind-hearted, genuine person that was Mike Ross?

“What are you going to do, Harvey?”

“Nothing. Mike needs me right now. But after? I’m going to kill the son of a bitch.”

Harvey didn’t wait for Donna’s response before he ended the call. He tried to calm himself down. He closed his eyes, trying to get rid of the image of someone throwing Mike off the goddamn stairs. Mike was everything. His everything… and he would be damned if he let the bastard get away with this. He went back into Mike’s room and tried to look like everything was fine. But whom was he kidding? This was Mike Ross after all. Mike had always been able to see pass the walls that Harvey had surrounded himself with. He had always been able to see through every bullshit that Harvey made.

“Harvey? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Harvey… I know you well enough to know that right now you’re hiding something from me.”

“Mike-“

“Why won’t you tell me?”

“Do you remember what happened?”

Mike immediately stiffened and averted his gaze from Harvey.

“Mike? Do you remember?”

“How could I not? I remember. Every second of it.”

Harvey’s stomach twisted but he had to press even more. Press until it hurts, right?

“What happened Mike? Please tell me.”

“I… don’t actually know. One moment Louis was giving Kyle some shit in front of all the associates about not doing his job properly and then the next he gave the case to me. For me to revise and everything, to take over.”

“What happened next?”

“I wanted to go down to the file room but the lift was taking too long to arrive. So I took the stairs.”

Harvey was dreading the upcoming part but he needed to know everything.

“Okay. Go on.”

“Next thing I knew Kyle was there, shouting at me. He was so angry… then I got angry as well. We were shouting at each other and then suddenly he threw a punch at me. I managed to dodge but then he…he went behind me and grabbed me in a chokehold. Everything happened so fast. He said…said that after this there’ll be no more golden boy. Then he threw me off the stairs.”

“Son of a bitch!”

“Harvey…”

“I need some air.”

“Harvey!”

Harvey had not felt an all-consuming rage like this in a very long time. His heart broke when he heard Mike called his name desperately. But he needed to think. He needed to think of a plan, fast. He dialed Donna’s phone and instructed her to create an office memo for the next day.

“Donna, I need you to tell everyone to go to conference room A first thing tomorrow morning. Tell Benjamin to bring the surveillance tape.”

“What? What are you going to do, Harvey?”

“I’m going to destroy him.”

He made his way back to Mike’s room and when he entered the room, he noticed that Mike was quietly sniffling. He got into Mike’s bed and wrapped him in a protective hug.

“Oh, Mike…”

“Harvey?”

“Sshh… What’s wrong?”

“I-I thought you left.”

“Oh, Mike… I’m not going anywhere.”

Harvey smiled fondly when he received a soft snore in response instead. He kissed the top of Mike’s head and couldn’t help but noticed that Mike looked so young in his sleep. He gently wiped away the tear tracks that had stained Mike’s cheeks. Harvey figured that he needed to go back to the office bright and early the next day to set his plan in motion so he wrote a note for Mike and put it on the bedside table. He gently kissed Mike’s forehead before leaving to deal with an unfinished business once and for all.


	2. I'm Glad You're Here

It was a beautiful, sunny day in Manhattan but Harvey Specter was having none of it. He arrived at the firm bright and early, striding through the hallway of Pearson Specter like a man on mission. He had a plan to execute perfectly after all. He couldn’t afford to make any mistake. He was going to take Kyle Durant down and that’s the end of it. Donna was already stationed at her desk and she perked up when she saw Harvey approaching his office.

“Harvey! How’s Mike? And for God’s sake, what the hell is going on?”

“Good morning to you too, Donna. I am feeling well, thank you for asking.”

“Harvey, don’t. You asked me to gather everyone in conference room A this morning. Not to mention telling Benjamin to bring the tape as well! What are you doing?”

“First of all, Mike is fine. He was asleep when I last saw him. Second, I’ve told you that I am going to destroy the son of a bitch that did this to Mike and I want everyone, including you, to be there when it happens. Now, come with me. We have an important agenda to attend to.”

Donna was about to fire another round of questions when Harvey turned around and walked towards conference room A. She followed him as quickly as her Prada-clad-feet could. Somehow her anxiety grew when she saw that everyone had gathered in the conference room, including Jessica and Louis. She followed Harvey silently into the room and felt the atmosphere changed all of a sudden.

“Harvey, care to explain why we are all gathered here this early?”

“Morning Jessica, Louis. Everyone, could I please have your attention?”

There it was. The Specter commanding presence. Never did Harvey have the need to raise his voice, or anything really, in order to grab people’s attention.

“All of you must wonder why we are all gathered here today. Therefore, without further ado, I will put you all out of your miseries. Unfortunately, I have a bad news to share. A few days ago, we had a terrible accident involving one of us that took place in this very building. Now, would anyone care to come forward in regards to this matter?”

Donna glanced around the room and saw that everyone was murmuring to each other in confusion and they were sporting curious looks. And finally there it was. Kyle was standing there within the crowd and she noticed that he was growing agitated by the second.

“Anyone? Alright, then.”

“Harvey, what is this all about?”

“Louis, bear with me for a second. Mr. Durant, what about you?”

All of a sudden everyone went still and it felt like the temperature in the room dropped significantly.

“Me? What-“

“Feel like sharing something to the rest of the class?”

“I-I don’t-“

“No? Alright. You gave me no choice. If everyone must know, a few days ago Mike Ross was severely hurt and he is still hospitalised until now. Apparently, someone in this room decided that it was alright to assault him. Ring any bells, Mr. Durant?”

“What are you saying, Specter? I know nothing!”

“Harvey, I suggest you tread carefully. Are you implying that Mr. Durant assaulted Mr. Ross?”

“Jessica, I am not implying anything. I am telling the truth.”

“Harvey, what the hell is your angle? He is my associate and I refuse to believe that he would do such thing! This is absurd!”

“Louis, it never cease to amaze me how naïve you are sometimes. Mr. Durant, I gave you the opportunity to come clean. Twice. However, I could see that you still have your head so far up in your ass, thinking that you might still be able to get away with this. Benjamin, please bring it here.”

Benjamin stepped forward with a determined look on his face and gave Harvey what looked like a flash drive.

“I can promise you one thing, Mr. Durant. Once I play this in front of everyone, your life will never be the same.”

Before Kyle could response, Harvey had plugged the flash drive in and shortly after the surveillance tape came up. To say that Kyle looked surprised was an understatement. He looked mortified and Donna saw that he was going to flee. Oh, no you don’t, she thought. But before she could get to where Kyle was, she saw that Benjamin had managed to get to him first. She whirled around when she heard a collective gasps resounding through the room. Everyone was horrified by what they saw, even Louis and the always-composed-Jessica Pearson. Harvey stopped the tape right before Kyle throws him off the stairs. He couldn’t …wouldn’t let these people watch his Mike being thrown away like a rag doll before promptly tumbling down the stairs. He looked even more murderous when he saw that Kyle wanted to run away. He charged towards Kyle and pinned him to the wall by his throat.

“Harvey! No!”, Donna shouted.

“Harvey, let him go! He’s not worth it!”, Louis yelled at the same time.

Kyle was gasping for air and his face was slowly turning purple.

“You fucking son of a bitch. How dare you touch what’s mine? And you actually dared to hurt him. I swear to God, by the time I’m through with you, you’ll wish you were never born.”

“Harvey! Stop!”

Jessica Pearson had never lost composure. She never yelled. However, she had never seen Harvey so furious. She was actually scared. She sighed in relief when Harvey finally let go and Kyle was left gasping for air desperately on the floor. He straightened his tie and suit jacket before turning towards Jessica and Louis.

“I assumed that Donna has already called the authority. Now, I trust that both of you can handle this? I need to leave before I get charged with murder. Donna, I’m heading back to the hospital. Let me know if there’s anything urgent I need to take care of, otherwise I’m unavailable for the rest of the day.”

“Of course, Harvey. Let me know if Mike needs anything.”

He gave her a nod before walking out of the conference room. He could not believe it. He lost control in front of the whole firm. He’d like to think that he had more self-control, however, the strange thing was that he did not regret it. Not at all. The bastard deserved it for what he did to Mike. And to hell with what the whole firm think. For now, he had to go back to Mike and that was all that matters.

 

xxx

 

“Hey, handsome.”

Mike was so engrossed in what he was reading that he did not notice Harvey standing at the door. He gasped and the book fell down to the floor. Harvey was about to chuckle in amusement when he saw that Mike was in pain. He instantly rushed to Mike’s side.  
“Hey, hey, tell me what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. I just breathed in too quickly when you surprised me. That tends to happen when you break your ribs, in case you forgot.”

Harvey felt very guilty all of a sudden and Mike immediately noticed.

“Hey, look at me. It’s not your fault. I’m fine.”

He grabbed Harvey’s hand and scooted over before pulling him on to the bed.

“So… You think I’m handsome?”

Harvey burst out laughing and Mike reckoned that it was one of the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

“You are unbelievable, you know that?”

“You either take it or leave it, boss. What do you say?”

“Hmm…”

Mike smacked his chest when Harvey didn’t respond straight away.

“I think I’ll take it.”

He took Mike by surprise once more when he surged forward and sealed Mike’s lips with his own. Mike instantly melted into the kiss and Harvey felt this warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He was very grateful that Mike’s still there with him and he’ll be damned if he let anything bad happens to Mike again. Mike fitted into his life like a glove and to be honest he wouldn't have it any other way.

“Good to know. Now, care to tell me what’s gotten you so happy?”

“Nothing.”

“Harvey.”

“I’m just very glad you’re here.”

“Me too, Harvey. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has spent some of their precious time to read this! xx

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, who wouldn't love a classic hurt!Mike, right? Til next time! xx


End file.
